Empire of Mor Ardain
The Empire of Mor Ardain (Japanese: , Superubia Teikoku, lit. Superbia Empire) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a militaristic empire from the Titan Mor Ardain. They are led by the Emperor Niall. They control Titans through mechanical means, and bring heavy armaments as they annex other lands in a bid to save their own from ruin and depletion. In particular, they use geothermal energy from steam turbine towers allowing them to maintain an advanced mechanical technology. The Empire occupies other regions of Alrest with bases such as Torigoth Relay Base in Gormott Province and the Ardainian Garrison in Temperantia. The capital of the Empire is Alba Cavanich. Landmarks and Locations Alba Cavanich Landmarks * Kedeigh Gate * Jakolo's Inn * Ayvill Shopping Dist., Roof * Nharil Central Plaza Secret Area/Viewpoint * Bathein Watchtower Locations * Smùide Hot Spring * Smùide Mountain * Beraf Industry Ward * Admar Storage Zone * Ayvill Shopping District Hardhaigh Palace Landmarks * Hardhaigh Gate * Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 2 Locations * Hardhaigh Palace * Grian, Wing Area #2 * Throne Room * Jarlin, Wing Area #1 Lower Level Landmarks * Anangham #2 Dock * Abandoned Excavation * Fourth Ridge Entrance * Hot Pipe District, 1F Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Fief of Forgetfulness * Old Plumbing Entrance Locations * Port Anangham * Eggle Jetty (Abandoned) * Chansagh Wastes * Cargo Transportation Zone * Valdorm's Mound * Pipe Maintenance Office * Thermal Exhaust Fork Upper Level Landmarks * Midorl Bridge * Old Industrial District * Mine Elevator * Mine No. 2 Entrance * Ruined Laborers' Bridge * Geothermal Plant Lobby Secret Area/Viewpoint * Nopon Pioneers' Spring Locations * Turbine Tower * Jelidorend Highlands * Geothermal Processor * Storage Warehouse * Heat Material Refinery * Bellyfull Canteen * Office Corridor * Delizé's Infirmary * Junction Control Room * Old Pipe Junction Corridor * Great Heat Extraction Duct * Old City of Teddim * Brionac Occupied Zone * Geothermal Mining Plant Old Factory Landmarks * Factory Catwalk * Industrial Zone, Upper Duct * Production Admin Office * Ether Refinery Corridor * Main Ventilation Duct * Central Corridor * Bulge Harbor Secret Area/Viewpoint * Suspended Pathway Locations * Old Factory Warehouse * Disused Processing Plant * Ether Separation Tanks * Ether Control Tower * Nopon Worker's Quarters * Quality Control Tower * Central Control Room * Central Bulkhead * Work Observation Tower * Artificial Blade Adjustment * Waste Incineration Line * Heat Storage * Niranira's Panic Room NPCs * Aifil * Aki * Bux * Cearra * Chocholo * Cox * Dr. Castrofari * Durmagh * Ellenora * Enzozo * Fadhail * Fire Dragons Member (DLC) * Head Fire Dragon (DLC) * Ilmina * Irving (DLC) * Mamumu * Maddock * Maghillic * Milligan * Millod * Mimin * Miney * Mughtal * Navarre * Niall * Noagh * Nolha * Ollat * Phanail * Ranhald * Roderich * Scenna * Schott * Sipaine * Smaia * Senator Stulc * Sketach * Tarcah * Toutour (DLC) * Tully * Urma * Zonori Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Arogan Rhogul * Armor Scorpox * Bafoo Crustip * Baroon Armu * Berserker Mammut * Brionac Madadh * Brionac Milltear * Brionac Seàirdeant * Brionac Snaidhpear * Brionac Tanca * Brionac Trùpair * Drive Nest * Fabel Bufa * Flash Scout * Gabondo Lexos * Growsa Aspar * Liberion Emblem * Nel Arachno * Noog Skeeter * Quake Rhinon * Raider Igna * Reener Arachno * Rekon Aligo (after salvaging) * Rudoni Anlood * Sandi Bunnit * Sarabashi Ropl * Speed Runner * Spitt Pod * Spanner Bunnit * Stellar Scout * Telgoo Rapchor * Urobas Serprond (after salvaging) * Venal Igna * Zeld Rodonya Quest Exclusive Enemies * Azure Driver * Brionac Aliente * Brionac Caboi * Brionac Neslis * Brionac Tanga * Brionac Yuze * Gardyll Driver * Gluttonous Marrin (after salvaging) * Irving the Watchman (DLC) * Mirage Driver * Mutineer Arrodh * Rebel Wiggins * Security Tirkin * Turncoat Bhianc * Zohak Driver Unique Monsters * Antecedent Xiaxia * Armored Brennan * Chickenheart Dagmara (Superboss) * Decapitator Marvin * Demon-Shell Jacob * Judicial Kollin * Man-Eating Glenn * Myrmidon Eugene * Slasher Buffon * Tattooed Hugo * Unflinching Saxton * Vagrant Baldr Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Jailer Tirkin * Lila * Mikhail * Mòrag * Patroka * Rosa * Zeke Quest Exclusive Bosses * Brionac Ghost * Brionac Head * Brionac Rados * Brionac Reys * Criminal Praxis * Gluttonous Pterix * Lackey Errol * Lackey Neb * Lindwurm Cougar * Lindwurm Drake * Lindwurm Falcon * Lindwurm Hind * Thieving Waldemar * Vallent Driver * Weirdo Gillick Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, pride, the former from the Latin word and the latter from the Scottish Gaelic word mór-àrdan. Trivia * According to Ashmi, there is a port town called Chilsain on the Titan's right shoulder, which houses a large fortress, a military port, and a major salvaging trade. The party never encounters this area during gameplay. Gallery XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-1.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-3.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-4.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-1.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-2.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-3.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-4.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-6.jpg XC2-morArdain-hero.jpg XC2-MorArdain-artwork.png XC2-Superbia.jpg|The Geothermal Turbine Tower XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain.png XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-2.png XC2-007.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Empire of Mor Ardain